This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The Objectives of this project are: 1. To characterize conditions of exposure to a common indoor air pollutant (ETS) in monkeys during critical windows of development (ranging from early gestation to 13 months postnatal age) correlated to measures from ultrasonography, amniotic fluid and blood samples of the mother and/or infant. 2. To determine the consequences in the lung of exposure to ETS in monkeys during critical perinatal periods of development (from early gestation to 13 months postnatal age) on immunological development of the Rhesus monkey. 3. To determine if the same perinatal ETS exposure enhances neurotrophin production in the lungs in association with increased production of substance P in C-fibers resulting in exaggerated CNS respiratory responses. 4. To determine if cessation of exposure to ETS after the perinatal period will ameliorate effects or be associated with persistent changes in the lung and its neural control. 5. To determine the effects of ETS on NF-kappaB signaling to increase apoptosis in infant monkey lungs. 6. To evaluate the impact of perinatal exposure to ETS on brain development and cognitive function in the neonatal Rhesus monkey. 7. To examine the potential for interaction between tobacco smoke and alcohol on mitochondrial damage and atherogenesis.